prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastasia Jovanović (anime)
Anastasia Jovanović (アナスタジア・ヨワノビッチ Anasutasha Yowanobicchi) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Sexy type idol using lavender theme color. Since her name is too long to spell, we can simply give this character the nickname "Jovi" (ヨヴィ Yovi). Appearance Jovi has light skin and brown eyes. Her hair is dark brown and medium in length, adorned with anemone hairpin. She has pale purple eye shadow visible above both of her eyes. Personality As a Sexy idol, Jovi is feminine and mature girl. Off-stage, Jovi is charming, innocent, and slightly timid. Sometimes, Jovi shows signs of lacking self-confidence and often needs the support of her team-mate, Pia Markova. In confrontations with Pia, Jovi initially needs encouragement from Chloe to attempt any form of contact as she lacks self-confidence around her. Relationships Her Teammates Pia Markova: Jovi and Pia are classmates as well as teammates. Jovi finds it easy to relax when they are together. However, the rest of Dynamo Slavic believe Pia is useless for anything except fashion. Airi Shirogane: While Airi and Jovi seem to dislike each other at first, both share a mutual friendship and are seen to be together at times, usually with their respective partners (Airi = Tomoyo, Jovi = Chloe), particularly at Mall of Bayern. Chloe Novak: Anastasia is Chloe's partner, classmate, and teammate. Chloe seldom could be seen without Jovi, Jovi was never seen without Chloe. Jovi respects her and calls her "Jova-chan" (ヨワちゃん Yowa-chan). Hanami Nishikawa: Hanami and Jovi don't talk very much despite being teammates. However, they can often seen in Primavera Lake District, by the lake. Someone Else Shiori Yumehara: In a way, Jovi acts as a friendly assistant for Shiori, a view also shared by Shiori towards Jovi as said by Hanami. Angela Sakuragi: Angela would often quickly dismiss any conversation about having a relationship with Jovi, but even so, her friends admit that the two would turn out as "perfect friends". Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri usually sees Jovi and her antics as annoying and detestable, and often times seen irritate Jovi. Because of this, Chieri has been banned for 2 classes. Though it is also implied that she may be aware of Jovi's feelings towards Angela, Paola, and Mayuri. Paola Himeko: Both get along very well. Jovi wishes that she can cook better as Paola. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri sees Jovi as a friend. Kirara Nijiiro: Jovi can be strict with Kirara sometimes, but always means well. Game Information Jovi also available in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) for PlayStation 4. She will become one of the available characters by updating the game into Version 1.2 via "The Slavic Stars" DLC. After updating the game, the Player can meet Jovi by going to Enterprise Photo Studio in Starland City. Trivia *Birthday: 11 August *Brand: Petal Queen *Kanimal Partner: An otter - Neon *People's first impression of Jovi was that she had an elegant look. *Jovi is a student of Vineyard Private Academy. *Her favorite foods are fried rice and carrot soup. *Her favorite drink is apple juice. *The first thing Jovi does in every morning when she wakes up is tidying her images. *In game, during her day off (Thursday), she can be found walking around Rosenburg Village. *Jovi really admires a legendary Vineyard idol Mai Nakano. *She has a weakness for hurdling. *She write an autobiography titled "Jovanović: Photography of Happiness" (ヨワノビッチ 幸福写真 Yowanobicchi: Kōfuku Sashin), which depicts her career as a photographer. *Good at art but bad at social studies. *Her favorite type of a boy is someone prince-like and masculine. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Sexy Idols Category:Slavic